A Friendly Visit
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Peeta, Katniss, and their two kids are living happily in District 12. But what will happen when a certain best friends visits? FULL OF EVERLARK, of course.Please also read my other fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction. Please review some more! I would love to hear from you. Here's my second fanfic, called An "Friendly" Visit (by Gale, of course).If you want me to continue writing this story, please review! Anyway, hope you like it!**

CHAPTER I

Katniss POV

The sunlight streamed through the window, which forced my eyes to open. I sighed; it was such a beautiful day. I turned around, expecting to see him by my side, but he wasn't. It was a Saturday today, so it was his turn to make breakfast. I wore my robe and quickly went downstairs.

Ellie, my big girl of 6, was busy coloring a picture, clearly annoyed by her brother Ben which is a year younger. Peeta, was busy making pancakes and cheese buns in the kitchen. It was a typical day in the Mellark household.

I sneaked up from behind my kids and surprised them with a loud GOOD MORNING!. "Mom!" they both screamed, which made me chuckle. I then head off to the kitchen, and hug my husband from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Morning, Peeta." I greet him, softly kissing his neck. Peeta turns around suddenly, matching his lips with mine. "Morning, love." Peeta whispers, and kisses me once more. "Eewww!" Ellie shrieked, clearly disgusted with what her parents did. Ben, on the other hand, was busy messing with her sister's work. Peeta and I just laugh. "Come on squirts, let's eat."

Peeta's POV

We just finished eating when our doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ellie shouted, and skipped off to the door. It opened, and I went numb. There he was, the guy that also tried to catch Katniss' heart-Gale.

Katniss' POV

I was shocked. I haven't seen him in a while, after what happened with Prim. Peeta must've sensed that I looked tense, so he quickly reached for my hand, and put his arm around my waist. "G-gale." I gulped. 'Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to visit my best friend. Something wrong with that?" Gale said jokingly. I shake a little from hearing his voice. "So, you went here alone?" I was just trying to think of something to say. " No, I brought my fiancé. Jenny?" A petite girl appears from behind his back, smiling politely. He has a fiancé? He never- "Hi Katniss, I've heard a lot about you. And Peeta, of course. Nice to meet you." She says as we shake hands. "Nice to meet you too, Jenny, right?" Peeta asks, and also extends his hand for a shake. "Yes." She smiled shyly.

"Uhh, come in, better yet we introduce you to our kids." I say quietly. I felt Gale shift a little on the couch. "You-you have kids?" Gale asked, who must have not noticed that Ellie opened the door a while ago. "Yes, two actually. Ellie? Ben?" I call, and they both appear from Peeta's back. "This is Elliot, she's 6. And this is Ben, he's 5." Both of them wave shyly, and then scurry back to Peeta. "So, uhh, what brings you here?" Peeta asks. "Like I said, I wanted to visit my best friend. " Gale said. I just smiled. "But, besides that, we wanted to actually invite you to our, wedding." Jenny suddenly said. My eyes widen. Oh yeah, I forgot that she was his fiancée. "Wow, congratulations! Sure, we'd come." I said. "Thank you. Although, we'd like to kind of, stick around here for a while. I still have to talk to my mom and a few of my friends here in District 12. We'll be staying for about, two, three days. Is that fine?"Peeta looks at me oddly, like he didn't want to allow them to stay. "Sure! No problem." I say, and both Gale and Jenny smile. "Good! We'll continue our errands then. See you, Katniss, Peeta." Gale said as he and Jenny stood up. "Oh, and of course, see you little squirts." Gale said, ruffling both of their hair before leaving their house. Peeta closed the door, then sighed. "Ughhh, only daddy calls us squirts!" Ellie squealed. "And only daddy ruffles our hair!" Ben added, trying to fix his now messy blonde locks. "Guys, don't say that. Uncle Gale is a good friend, or best friend rather, of your mother. Respect, kiddos." Peeta said, as he kissed each of his foreheads. "Yup, your dad's right. Now come on, go to your rooms and rest. We'll be going out later." I said, and they quickly ran up stairs to their rooms.

Peeta and I just stare at each other, and without further discussion, we hug. I feel the warmth of his strong arms around my small body. Somehow, this is the move that's on top of her favorite gestures list, including his smooth caresses on my face, his hands going through my hair, and of course, his kisses. "You okay?" he asks. Ugh. All he worries about is me. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I saw the way you looked at me a while ago. Is there something wrong with Gale?" I ask, and he tries not to meet my eyes. I pull his chin up, forcing him to have eye contact with me. "It's- it's just that I think you shouldn't trust Gale." He said honestly. "Huh? Why? He's just- wait. Are you thinking that I might fall for him? Peeta, I chose you, didn't I? We're married now, and we have a family. And besides, he went here to invite us for his wedding, remember? He has a fiancée, Jenny. Don't be jealous, okay?" I say, and Peeta just nods. "Thanks Katniss, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. That was a big weight off my chest." He replies, and kisses me very softly on the lips. "Sure." I hug him back.

Peeta's POV

That heavy feeling is still in my chest. For some reason, I still don't trust him. I am not jealous, that's for sure, but I'm worried that Katniss might get hurt. I don't know, but I just feel that Gale didn't just come here to invite us to his wedding. I think he's planning on something more than that. Could he?

**Okay, so I'm sorry that my concepts are kind of in different directions, because I'm doing this at 1 in the morning. I couldn't sleep so yeah. =)) I do chapters fast, so please review, if you want me to continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Now, I'll go on to Chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2

Katniss POV

After letting the kids rest, we went out of the Victor's Village to stroll around. Even after many years of staying here in District 12, some people still stare at us, like we don't belong here or something. Peeta and I just shrug it off. Anyway, we head to the Meadow, the calmest place in District 12. We love having picnics there every Sunday, but now we just want to lay in the grass and stare at the sky. We find a nice spot near a tree, and there we put a blanket. "Beautiful day, isn't it Peeta?" I whisper to my husband's ear, while slowly holding his hand and intertwining it with his. Peeta turns to me slightly. "Only because you're here." He whispers, which makes me laugh. "Why don't we-" "You're here too?", Gale shouts, dragging Jenny behind him. I could see Gale's expression switch from happy to kind of jealous. "Oh great, they're here again." Ellie whispers, blowing her bangs, with an annoyed face starting to form. "Ellie!" Peeta says, giving her a mad look. Ellie raises her hands doing the 'I'm innocent' gesture, but I just roll my eyes.

I stand up with Peeta to greet them. "Hey there!" Peeta starts, still firmly holding my hand. Well, that's normal I guess. I see Gale look at our hands for about a second before looking back to us, with a disturbed expression in his face. "S-so, what brings you here?" I ask, trying not to be rude. "We-well, we- we were, uhh." Gale stutters, like he was in an interview in the Capitol. "We're here to hang out too." Jenny saves him, which makes Gale smile a little. " Yeah, uh, we wanted to relax a bit, because we visited a lot of people for our wedding. We were resting when I spotted your kids not so for away, so now, we're here." Gale finishes off. I call Ben and Ellie, whose faces were trying not to be annoyed. "Hey uncle Jenny!" greets Ben, hugging her legs. "Hi!" Ellie greets as well, hugging her waist. "Aww, hi there kids." Jenny hugs back, feeling very happy. Gale, on the other hand was just standing there, waiting for them to greet him. "Uhm, uh, guys, Uncle Gale's here too." I say, not understanding what just happened. But Ellie and Ben already ran off to play by the hill. "Maybe they're not comfortable with Gale yet. Guess they're kinda shy." Peeta says seriously, but his face was like 'good job for snobbing Gale kids'. I just rolled my eyes. We were all getting awkward, so we just sat near the tree.

Peeta and I sit together comfortably, my head on his shoulder, and his arm protectively around my back. Jenny and Gale, on the other hand, were just sitting side by side, having a sudden interest on the grass. Gale looks oddly at our position, but he quickly averts his eyes on us. "You two are getting married. Why don't you get a little sweeter?" Peeta suggests, seeing that they couldn't even hold hands or something. "Yeah, Peeta's right. Gale, do your moves!" I say too, and they both smile, and awkwardly hold hands. Why does it seem like they don't love each other? Why does-"So Gale, where are you having the wedding?" Peeta suddenly asks, interrupting my thoughts. "We were planning to have it on District 2, because that's what Jenny's family asked for. Why'd you ask?" Gale says. "Oh, because I was planning to make your wedding cake for free if you'd like, I'll be delivering it there." Peeta offers. Wow, when did Peeta become so kind? "Wow, that would be great!" Jenny answers for him, with an excited look on her face. "Well, good! Now why don't we talk about how you want it to be? I have a pen and paper here." Peeta says, looking excited as well. "Sure! Let's leave these best friends to talk. I want a beautiful wedding cake!" Jenny says, leaving Gale behind. Peeta looks at me, mouthing a 'you'll be okay?'. I nod, so he stands and leads Jenny to another tree not so for away to plan their cake.

I twiddle with my fingers awkwardly, thinking of a nice thing to say. "So, Catnip, how are you?" Gale says softly, and I giggled from hearing my old nickname again. "I'm good, as of now. What about you? I haven't seen you in a while. What do you do in District 2?" I ask curiously. He sighed. "Well, as of now, I'm fine I guess. I own a small shop in District 2, it's enough for me to earn some money to send to my family. " Gale answers. "Right. And why did you go to District 2? You could've stayed here in 12." I asked, the conversation becoming more serious. "Well a lot of reasons. I just wanted a new life." He says, but it seemed like that wasn't his real answer. I decided to drop the topic. "So, how'd you meet Jenny?" I ask, finally thinking of a nice topic that he could probably tell me smoothly. His face somewhat tensed, like he was still thinking of what he has to say. "Uhm, Gale, you're love story. How'd you know her?" I repeat my question, and he finally answers. "Uhh, I, uhh, met her in my shop." Gale stutters. He seemed unsure. "So, in your shop. What happened?" I ask more. "She-she was buying some food, and from the moment I laid my eyes on her, I fell in love." Gale says, while scratching his head. "Oohh, how sweet! Now, how'd you ask her out?" I asked again. It seemed to invade their privacy already, but hey, I'm his best friend. I have the right to know. "Uhh, I, umm-" "Hey guys! We're done with the details! Peeta can bake it later already." Jenny suddenly appears with Peeta. Gale sighs, probably relieved that Jenny saved him from the awkward conversation. "Well, we have to get the kids to the house now, since Peeta has to work in the bakery." I say, and stand up. "Alright, sure. See you guys." Gale says, looking at me before dragging Jenny out of the Meadow.

I look at Peeta and sigh. "Looks like we can't hang out for tonight, you have to go the bakery." I say, a little disappointed. Peeta kisses me on my nose. "Hey, I'll try to get home as soon as possible. Okay? Just leave me some dinner on the table." He says. He then kisses Ben and Ellie, and explains that he has to go somewhere important. He hugs them and waves at me, before walking to the bakery.

Peeta's POV

I just finished doing the base for Jenny and Gale's wedding cake. I was so tired, and it was almost dark. I walk back to the Victor's Village, excited to eat dinner and see my family again. I reach our front porch, when I hear a muffle of voices nearby. "I can't take this anymore!" a girl shouts. "Oh come on, you think it was hard for you? I had a very awkward conversation with her a while ago!" a guy shouts back. I peek a little, to see Jenny and Gale arguing. What were they talking about? "I don't care! I want to stop pretending! I just want to go back to my family in District 2!" Jenny shouts. Gale sighs heavily. "Look, I paid you a lot, didn't I? Now why don't you do your job as a fiancée? Just do the act. " Gale answers. "Look, it's none of my business to help you steal back the girl you love, but can you just drop it? She already has a husband, and a family. Why don't you just give up and look for a new girl to love?" Jenny suggests. Gale slaps her hardly on the face. "Don't you ever interfere with my plans." He says harshly, and drags her out of the scene. I just stood there dumbfounded. I knew it. The way Gale looked at our hands, the way he was so awkward being with Jenny, I finally understood. It was all I lie, a scheme. How in the world am I going to tell this to Katniss?

Okay, longest story so far. Hope you like it! The next chapter will probably be the last, I don't know. But I'll keep it long. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would love to hear more reviews from you. Pretty please! This will be kind of short, sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

CHAPTER 3

Peeta's POV

I enter the door, finding Ben and Ellie sleeping on the sofa.

"You're here! Come, eat. I've made lamb stew." Katniss calls.

"Oh, sure, maybe later. What happened to these two?" I ask, as I ruffled both of their hair and kissed their foreheads.

"Oh, they we're waiting for you, but they were too tired. Could you help me bring them up?" she asks. "Sure, no problem." I say, and pick up Ellie.

She squirms a little as I carry her, but she snuggles close to my chest, just like when she was a baby. Once we reach their room, I lay Ellie down, and tuck her in. "Come on, I'll eat dinner with you." Katniss says. This is it. This will probably be the best time to tell her the truth about Gale.

Katniss POV

We go downstairs, and we both sit. I start getting food, but Peeta was just frozen, having a sudden interest on his shoes. I reach his hand from across the table, and stroke it gently with my thumb.

"Is there something wrong, Peeta? You've been like that ever since you arrived." I ask him, but he still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Peeta, I know something's bugging you. You can tell me anything." I repeat, and finally he looks into my eyes. His expression turns dead serious.

"K-katniss, Gale's trying to get you back." I stare at him, utterly disappointed. This is all he's been thinking about?

"Peeta, how many times do I have to tell you, that Gale won't do that! We already talked about this, didn't we?" I somewhat shout.

"I know we talked about this, but I saw it with my own eyes-"

"No!" I scream, pushing myself up from my seat. "Peeta, you're being ridiculous! Gale might've shown me that he loved me before, but now there's nothing!" I was facing Peeta now.

"Katniss, listen. Jenny's not a real fiancée, she was just paid to do it, just so Gale could have a reason to go here. To 'invite us' to their 'wedding' when actually, he'll try to get you back. " Peeta says calmly.

"How do I know you're not lying, huh, Peeta? You're a good liar. What if you're making this up?" I shout at his face, but he still looks composed.

"I saw it with own eyes a while ago-"

"NO MAYBE YOU WERE JUST JEALOUS, PEETA! Jealous of our great friendship! I already married you, we already had kids, and you're still not contented that you had to make up a story about Gale? Stop it, Peeta!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

Peeta's light blue eyes vanished, turning into a dark blue, which happens only when he gets mad. His hands turn into fists, making his knuckles white.

"Do you actually thing I'd lie to the girl that saved my life twice, to the girl I loved? Do you know why I'm saying this? Not because I'm jealous. Why would I be jealous, when I have a family that I loved so much? I'm saying this because I want to protect you, of what Gale can do. I know he's your best friend, and you have a special bond with him that you and I will never have. But I saw it with my own eyes. This is all a plan, to take you away from me, from your family. I could tell that he still loved you Katniss. Didn't you notice the way he would look at us whenever we're together? Did you notice the way he was so awkward with Jenny? She wasn't a real fiancée, Katniss. He's just using her. To get to you." Peeta finally finishes, then sighs.

"Pack away this table, I've lost my appetite." He says, then walks upstairs.

I just stand there, dumbfounded. Could it be? The way Peeta said those things, it seemed real. What if he wasn't lying? I started to notice those little details when I was talking with Gale. He couldn't answer me properly, when I asked him about how they met, and their love story. What if there wasn't any love story? What if Jenny wasn't his real fiancée? The way Gale looked at Peeta and I when we were sweet, and his shocked expression when he found out that we had kids. What if he was still in love with me? My mind was racing, but I was tired. I'll probably sort things out tomorrow with Peeta.

I was about to go up, when someone knocks on the door. I open it, but no one was there. I step outside, to find a small note on top of our welcome mat. I picked it up and opened it.

_Katniss, _

_Let's go hunting tomorrow, okay? I'd like to talk to you._

_-Gale_

**So, there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last, sadly. But I promise, you'll not be disappointed! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This will be the last chapter, sorry. Anyway, please review, and I'll be thinking about writing more fanfics about Everlark! Anyway, here's the last!

Katniss' POV

I woke up, expecting Peeta's strong arms wrapped around my waist, but there was nothing. I turned around, expecting to see his messy morning hair, and light blue eyes, but there wasn't. I huffed to myself. I remembered that we fought last night, and he slept in the kid's room, beside Ellie. I tiptoe to their room, peeking slowly by the door. The three of them were cramped in Ellie's bed, sleeping soundly. Ben must've seen his father there so he probably just squeezed in between them last night. Ellie was hugging Ben, while Ben was hugging Peeta. Peeta had his arms out, making it the kid's pillow. I just stared at them, my family. They looked so calm, not noisy and annoying as they are when they're awake. I sighed, closing the door. I wanted to squeeze in there too, but I had to go hunting with Gale.

I wear my father's hunting jacket, and leave the Victor's Village. It was actually a long walk to the woods. After passing the fence, I look for my tree, where all the things I need for hunting are needed. In only a few minutes, I am in gear for hunting. I wait for Gale in a small pond, which is our meeting place ever since we were kids. Before we started hunting, we would play here before. When we were-

"Wow, you're here early." Gale appeared from a tree, which startled me.

"You startled me, Gale." I say quietly, not looking at his eyes.

"Hey, I do that all the time, don't I? As if I'm gonna kidnap you or something." Gale laughs.

I froze, thinking of what Peeta said last night. What if I don't go with him, will he force me? I stood up straight and faced Gale.

"Gale, you put a note on my front porch, telling me to go here and talk to you. What is it?" I ask. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore.

"We're going hunting, remember? Like old-"

"No." I say. "You're telling me something else." I force him.

Peeta's POV

I wake up, seeing my kids snoring lightly. "Here comes the tickle monster!" I shout, attacking them, which instantly wakes them up.

"Daddy!" they both shriek, and hug me.

"Good morning, squirts." I say, ruffling both of their hair.

"Daddy, why didn't you sleep with mommy?" Ben asks curiously. I sighed, looking at my feet.

"We, we had a, uh-"

"A fight?" Ellie answers for me. I simply nod.

"Ben and I heard you shouting downstairs." Ellie whispered. "We were scared. We couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry, I promise, I'll to talk to your mom later, okay?" I said, and they both nodded.

"Where's mom, anyway?" Ben asked.

"Hmm, she might be hunting today." I said. Hunting. With Gale.

"Come on kids, we have to go." I say, panicking in full mode. I grab both of their hands, rushing downstairs.

"Wha-what's wrong, daddy? Where are we going?" Ben asks, as we run to the fence.

"It'll be fine, Ben. We're just looking for mommy." I try to say calmly as possible, but inside, I was shaking. She still didn't believe me. I hope nothing happens to her.

Katniss' POV

Gale steps forward, making me shiver. "Katniss. We can go now. Leave district 12. Stay with me." He says.

"Gale, what in the world are you talking about?" I say.

"Katniss, we can be together. I want those moments again, when Peeta wasn't there to ruin it. I want you to take care of me, like when I was whipped. I want to feel your hug, when you were sad, and Peeta wasn't there. I want to feel your kiss, like the one that happened right here a long time ago. Forget about Peeta, and your kids. You and I, we'll live together." He finishes, his gray eyes boring into mine.

Whatever love connection that he wanted me to feel did not work. I slapped him hard on the face, making him stagger back a little. I was mad. I was mad at him, for lying to me, for betraying me, and trying to love me when he knows I'll never love back. I was mad at myself, for not believing Peeta, for not trusting him of what he said. I was so stupid, to believe that the man who loved me since we were 5, would actually lie to me out of jealousy. Tears started to form on my face. I had to get out of here.

I try to run, but Gale has caught me with his strong arms. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to force you then." He says, smirking.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I scream on top of my lungs, but he just laughs. Peeta won't come to my rescue. We fought. He'd probably be angry at me until now.

"You liar!" I scream at his face. "All this time, I believed you. I saw you as my friend, my best friend. You've been hurting so much people. Did you even know that Peeta and I fought last night? It was because of you! Don't you understand? I have a family now. You'll always be my best friend, Gale. But nothing more than that."

Gale doesn't even reconsider. He slaps me hard on my face, 10 times stronger than the one I did to him. "Do you know how much it hurt for me, to watch you kiss with that Bread Boy in the Games? Did you even think about me, when you were-"

"I did that so we could survive, Gale. But now, I truly love him, that's why we-"

"Oh no , Katniss. I don't need your explanations. I've already decided." He says, slapping me again.

"Get your filthy hands, off my wife!" I hear a man shout. It was Peeta.

"Katniss." Peeta runs to me, caressing my face, because it already had wounds. He stood up angrily, his hands in fists.

"Mother!" Ben and Ellie scream. I hug them tight, hoping that Gale doesn't hurt them too.

"What in the world did you do to her!" Peeta shouts at Gale's face, ready to punch him.

"None of your business, Bread Boy. Why don't you just run off and put icing on my wedding cake?" Gale teases.

Peeta's face turns ice cold, as if he was having an episode right now. He punches Gale square in the face, which made him only more mad. He punches Peeta back, making his lip bleed badly.

"Stop!" I plead, but they don't hear me. Ben and Ellie were crying now, but I couldn't comfort them because I was also crying a river. Gale was choking Peeta now, with a headlock. "Go with me, Katniss. Or he'll die." My mind starts to get fuzzy, going back to the Games. I could imagine Cato choking Peeta, a smirk starting to form on his face. Gale's making me remember it again. My mind was in complete chaos.

Out of now where, Jenny appears, trying to drag Gale away from Peeta.

"What are you doing here, Jenny? I gave you money to leave-" Gale shouts, which gives Peeta the opportunity to punch him in the stomach and release him from Gale's grip. Peeta falls on the ground, trying to catch his breath. I get him up, while Gale tries to object from Jenny's arms.

"Run!" Jenny screams. "Run, get out of here!" she shouts, while hauling Gale to stay.

"I'll get you Katniss. I will." He says, before I turn back and help Peeta run back to the Victor's Village.

The kids open the door, while I help Peeta to the couch. His lip was bleeding badly, a bruise starting to form. "Ellie, Ben, get some towels, please." I shout, and they both obey.

I run to the sink, and get a basin of water. I gently wipe the blood away, making Peeta whimper. "Katniss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you-" "No, Peeta. I'm sorry. I was too stupid to think that you'd lie to me. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry I doubted you." I whisper. Peeta brushes my hair away from my face. "Let's forget about it, Katniss. We're safe, that's all that matters." He whispers back, triggering my tears.

Peeta opens out his arms, engulfing me in his hug. Every time I'm trapped in his warmth, it always felt like it was the first. To feel his strong arms around me, is an assurance that I'll be safe, and that nothing will ever happen to me or to my family. He pulls away, but I still wanted him. I kissed him hard on the lips, butterflies tingling in my stomach. Peeta kisses back forcefully, his hands caressing my cheeks and my hands in his soft blonde hair. We could've kissed longer, only if Ellie didn't scream her signature 'eewwww!' at us. We smiled, engulfing our kids in a big hug.

Once again, the sunlight streams through the window, waking me up. After so many days without him, I finally feel those strong arms around my waist. I turned around, and saw a sleeping Peeta. He looked like an angel, even though his hair was messy. I kissed him awake, making him smile.

"Good morning, Peeta." I say, as he slowly flutters his eyes open. Those blue orbs stare back, almost making me melt. "Good morning, love." He answers, as he kisses my forehead. "Come on, let's eat breakfast."

*LINE BREAK*

There we were, a happy family, finally eating and laughing together. "Katniss, Jenny called." Peeta says.

"Really, what did she say?" I asked.

"She said that they're in district 2 already, in their hospital. She knocked her out with sleep syrup, dragged him to the train, and went back home. She said he's still unconscious." Peeta finishes.

I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. Gale definitely ruined my life these past few days, but he was still my friend. Peeta must've sensed my face, so he spoke up.

"Looks like Jenny loves knocking out people with sleep syrup too." He says, reminding me of what I did to him so I could go to the Feast. I just laugh.

"Well, at least they arrived safe." I say, and he nods.

"Oh, I forgot something." Peeta stands up, and goes to the kitchen. He runs back, holding a paper bag.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is?" Ellie says.

"It's your favorite, of course." Peeta says, bringing out cheese buns for all of us to see.

"OUR FAVORITE!' Ben and I screamed, yanking the bag out of his hands.

"Haha, I knew you'd love it. Why don't you-"

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ellie shouts as she runs to the door

Peeta and I made instant eye contact, and I could imagine Gale right behind the door, ready to take me away from my family again.

It opens. The person steps inside, which makes Peeta and I burst into laughter.

It was just Haymitch.

So, that's the end of my story. Please attack with reviews! I had so much fun in writing this fanfiction. Thanks guys! :)


End file.
